Calzona final scene
by riley2009
Summary: my take on the final. did it in script form. hope it is ok. own nothing


Arizona was sitting in the NICU after all that had happened things finally started to settle down.

Dr Boswell came over and sat down bedside her.

Arizona: "You were amazing today thank for staying and helping us we could not have done it without you"

Dr Boswell: "I think you are underestimating yourself you would have been fine I didn't do that much" leaning in bumping her shoulder.

Arizona just let out a little laugh

Dr Boswell: "You should do that more often you have an amazing laugh."

Arizona: "yeah well I have not had that much to laugh about this past year"

Dr Boswell: "well maybe I could change that" as she leaned in and kissed her.

Outside the Nic unit Callie just stood there stunned. Like someone had sucked the breath right out of her. She turned and walked away without a word to anyone.

It took a minute to register with Arizona but once it did she pushed her back and said "what you doing I told you I am happily married"

Dr Boswell: "you just said you did not have a good year I figured the "happily married" was just a line.

Arizona: "well you figured wrong, this year has been tough yes and my marriage took a back seat to everything else with the plane crash and losing my leg but I am completely head over heels in love with my wife. If anything after everything we have been through it just convinced me more how in love with her I really am. I blamed her for all of this for so long but she stayed by my side let me work through it and pushed me just at the right times to get me to move forward. She has been nothing but amazing with me and she deservers that in return and more. I know that I flirted back and lead you on a little and for that I am sorry. I just got so wrapped up in the attention that you gave me. Sometimes when Callie looks at me I can see the sadness in her eyes and it kills me. You never looked at me like that you never had pity for me you just made me feel good about myself again. Something I have not been able to do since the crash.

Dr Boswell: "if what you have with Callie is so amazing then why have you not been able to feel good about yourself since the crash? If she is so perfect then I would think that she would make you feel wanted and beautiful just the way you are."

Arizona: "she does, she tells me all the time how beautiful I am and that I am the same women to her I was before the crash but I just never believed it. I figure she had to say that she was my wife and she was the one that made the decision to take my leg. She is living with her own guilt over this as much as I am.

Dr Boswell: "why do you have guilt it is not like you caused the plane crash and lost your leg on purpose?

Arizona: "no but I did make the decision to get on that plane in the heat of the moment I was mad at Karev and pulled him from the flight and got on instead. It was my choice to be on that plane I have a tendency to make rash decision and they don't always go well. "

Dr Boswell: "so now you feel guilty that you put your wife in the position to have to choose between your life and your leg. I know if I was your wife it would be a no brainer it would always be your life.

Arizona: "yeah, I made her promise not to cut it off and she did then when she had no choice I made her life a living hell for making that decision. I could not see beyond my own grief to realize what she was going through, how she felt like she failed me. She could not protect me but she did protect me she saved my life and she continues to save my life every day.

Dr Boswell: "well then I think you need to stop talking to me and head home to your wife and remind her just how in love with her you are.

Arizona: "thank you "

Dr Boswell: "for what"

Arizona: "for opening my eyes and getting me off that mountain."

They said their goodbyes and Arizona headed home after a quick stop at the flower shop to pick up Callie favorite flowers. Today would be the start of a new life a better life.

Arizona opened the apartment door and instantly felt something off. She called out for Callie but she was not home. As she looked around she noticed some things missing then she looked at the counter and she saw it. Callie wedding band and heart necklace she had given her for valentines' day. She picks them up in her hand and whispered "she said she would never leave" droping the flowers to the ground.

Fade to black


End file.
